The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name H-201 White. The new cultivar was developed in a breeding program and is a selection resulting from the cross of the male parent H-H 1 White (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,219), and the female parent H-524 Creamy White U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,890. The new cultivar has a longer lasting cyathia, a better stem condition and the growing size is shorter when compared to the parentage.
The new cultivar was discovered in June of 1986 in Sugar Run, Pa.; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings shortly thereafter in Sugar Run, Pa. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Eight week response time under black cloth.
2. Six to eight medium large bracts after pinch.
3. May be grown single stem or pinch. Branching occurs only in response to pinching and plant develops substantial branching after the pinch.
4. Top leaves dark green.
5. Mature leaves lighter in color.
6. Petiole light to medium green.
7. Veins on leaves light green.
8. Stem on top and bottom green.
9. Bracts creamy-white.
10. The center of the bloom is long lasting.
11. Blooms have two layers of bract, dependable growing, type flat.
12. Up to twenty (20) bracts have been counted on a fully developed pinch plant bloom.
13. The largest bloom size measured on a single stem pinch plant has been 13 inches in diameter.
14. Bracts range in size on a pinch plant from three (3) cm. wide by seven (7) cm. long, to eight (8) cm. wide and thirteen (13) long.
15. In normal blooming the new cultivar shows color in October and is fully in bloom the beginning of December.
16. Responds very well to the growth regulator cycocel.
17. Long lasting. Can be raised as a commercial plant for propagation or can be kept as a house plant.
18. Plants ship well. Plants are resistant to bruise and droop.